Cita de plebeyos
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Atobe y Ryoma tienen una cita... cita de plebeyos. ¿El rey Sobrevivirá a ella?


Aclaraciones: The Prince of Tennis no es mío (ya me gustaría U.U) y la historia tampoco es mía, solo me he dedicado a traducirla del ingles.

La historia es de: **melodyanderson04**

**

* * *

**

**Cita con un plebeyo**

Echizen Ryoma estaba apoyado contra la pared mirando como caía la nieve calle abajo. Estaban a principios de las vacaciones de invierno y él al final había conseguido algo de tiempo para relajarse. El chico suspiro irritado mirando a su alrededor. Ese día se suponía que había quedado con su novio Atobe Keigo alias Rey Mono. Ellos supuestamente habían quedado delante de la estación de tren, pero eso hacia más de 30 minutos atrás, pero por ningún sitio se podía ver al Rey mono.

- Maldición ¿Dónde estas idiota? – Grito el chico mentalmente resistiendo su impulso de querer matar ha alguien.

- Ryoma – Le llamo una voz familiar

Ryoma inmediatamente se giro para ver de lejos a su novio dispuesto a enfadarse con el, pero se contuvo al ver Atobe Keigo cubierto de nieve, pálido y temblando

Abrió sus ojos ante esa imagen -¿Qué demonios te ha pasado Kei? – Pregunto acercándose rápidamente a su pareja para quitarle la nieve de sus hombros

Atobe sonrió débilmente – Vine aquí andando desde casa – Dijo temblando de frio

- ¿Que? ¡Estas loco haciendo eso! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Podrías haber muerto de frio. ¡Estamos a 20ºF! (6ºC) ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir andando? -Le sermoneó el más pequeño mientras frotaba el cuerpo del mayor intentando hacer que este entrara en calor.

- Yo… no quise traer uno de mis coches. Quería tener una cita normal contigo, mocoso- Se burlo abrazando a Ryoma.

Ryoma se sonrojo ante el repentino abrazo. El chico intento apartarse de Atobe, pero este era mas fuerte que él – H… hey Kei… la gente nos esta mirando…

De hecho, la gente que pasaba por delante de ellos se quedaba mirando esa dulce escena. Las chicas chillaban mientras los hombres se parecían indignados ante eso

- Bien, de acuerdo, vamos –Dijo Atobe liberando a Ryoma del abrazo mortal. El mayor le dedico una de sus sonrisa. – Ahora, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Ryoma le devolvió la sonrisa –Nunca te lo imaginarias…

* * *

Atobe miro el lugar donde su pareja lo había llevado. El restaurante era de clase baja y la gente parecía disfrutar de esa comida barata

- Oye Ryo, ¿Por qué estamos nosotros aquí? –Pregunto irritado

Ryoma le fulmino con la mirada- Calla Kei, Pensaba que querías una cita normal. Así que te traje aquí.

Atobe fulmino con la mirada a su pareja – Si dije que deberíamos tener una cita normal y de hecho había hecho una lista de donde podríamos ir –Dijo sacando un trozo de papel del pantalón pasándose seguidamente a Ryoma-

Ryoma leyó la lista y se quedo en shock. Atobe lo miro -¿Qué?

El mas pequeño le dio un golpe en la cabeza Atobe - ¡Idiota! ¡No es normal llevar a tu pareja a un hotel de 5 estrellas solo para almorzar en una cita normal!

Keigo se froto la cabeza – Es normal para mi

- _"Rico bastardo" _Pensó Ryoma- De todas maneras, pide lo que quieras, hoy pago yo

Atobe le pellizco la nariz a Ryoma – No lo harás. Incluso si es en algún sitio barato todavía pago yo.

Ryoma le miro con los ojos irritados de enfado - ¿Me estas insultando Rey mono? Por que seas rico no significa que tengas que pagármelo todo.

- No dije eso ¡Solo quiero que mi pareja sienta que lo amo! –Se defendió

Ryoma sonrió- Lo se, yo me siento igual - Le dijo

Al cabo de un rato, un camarero les trajo sus pedidos. Atobe, miro quieto la monótona comida que había delante de él-

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Atobe con un empapado frito entre sus elegantes dedos

Ryoma le fulmino con la mirada – Son patatas fritas señorito

- Esto no me parece a mí una patata frita…

- Pues a mi si… - Le replico Ryoma antes de empezar a comerse su hamburguesa. El chico se la comió ruidosamente haciendo que Atobe le mirara con fastidio. Ryoma le miro - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Uh… no nada – Contesto Atobe. Este agarró la hamburguesa quitándole el papel con la que estaba envuelta. Ryoma miro a su novio en silencio con una mirada de diversión. Atobe abrió la boca tomando una pequeña mordida a la hamburguesa. El ricachón mastico con cuidado

- No sabe mal – Murmuro tomando un mordisco mas grande que el anterior.

Ryoma le sonrió – Te lo dije

* * *

Los dos chicos decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Ryoma le dijo a su pareja que se quería comprar un teléfono móvil y por la televisión había visto que hoy allí iban hacer un concurso y los premios eran eso, teléfonos móviles. Por eso, ellos iban hacia allí para conseguirlos.

Atobe fulmino con la mirada a Ryoma - ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? –Preguntó

- ¿Tu me quieres verdad? Entonces ten paciencia conmigo – Le susurro Ryoma

Ryoma y Atobe llegaron al lugar indicado. Mucha gente había visto el anuncio y habían venido con sus parejas. Las reglas del concurso eran fáciles. El chico tenía que levantar a su pareja y ganaba el que durara más tiempo con su pareja en brazos. Fácil ¿Verdad?

- Aunque quiera hacerlo esto es embarazoso… soy el único chico aquí. – Murmuro Ryoma cuando Atobe le subió en su espalda. El mayor sonrió –No te preocupes Ryo, de todas maneras te pareces a una chica.

-Cállate Rey mono – Le silenció Ryoma

- **Después de 20 minutos de tortura, 18 parejas ya han sido eliminadas. ¡Ahora solo quedan dos parejas! ¿Quién ganara? **– Pregunto el locutor

- ¡Tenemos que ganar, Kei! – Le susurró Ryoma

Atobe se le cayo una gota (estilo anime) _– No puedo creer que mi pareja quiera un móvil de esta manera_ – pensó- ¿Por que no me dejas que te compre yo uno?

Ryoma negó con la cabeza- Quiero tener móvil por mi propia fuerza Keigo – Le mando una sonrisa al mayor dándole fuerzas

Atobe le devolvió la sonrisa – Todo lo que digas

* * *

Después de una agotadora cita, Ryoma y Atobe se encontraban en otro restaurante barato (a comentario de Atobe). Por supuesto, Ryoma y Atobe habían ganado aquel concurso y el pequeño había conseguido su teléfono móvil.

- Gracias a los entrenamientos de tenis he logrado levantarte durante casi 2 horas – Dijo Atobe en broma a Ryoma

Ryoma puso mala cara –Lo siento. De todos modos pienso guardar este móvil como un tesoro.

- Tienes que hacerlo mocoso – Le dijo Atobe.

Ryoma se rió mientras Atobe sonreía. Era raro ver a Ryoma Echizen reír sinceramente y el dolor había valido la pena.

Atobe le cogió las manos a Ryoma intentando que se calentaran un poco. Los dos estaban dando un paseo por las calles vacías de la ciudad mientras pequeños copos de nieve cayán sobre ellos.

- Gracias por intentar ser un plebeyo el día de hoy Keigo –Dijo Ryoma apretando suavemente la mano de su pareja como muestra de agradecimiento.

Atobe le miro. – Si, no es nada fácil ser un plebeyo

- Te lo puedo asegurar- Le dio la razón Ryoma

Atobe sonrió de manera seductora y cogió a Ryoma al estilo nupcial. Esa acción repentina hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara - ¿que? –Le pregunto sonrojado.

- Sabes, me duele la espalda de llevarte – Le susurro Atobe roncamente en su oído

Ryoma sonrió con satisfacción - ¿Qué debería hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Atobe simulo que pensaba – Hmmm… ¿Por que no me curas con tu amor?

Ryoma se rió entre dientes - De acuerdo

Y la pareja se pasaron la noche derritiendo la nieve de su alrededor con su eterno amor.

* * *

Owari

Wii! Otra traducción hecha. Jiji, a falta de poca imaginación me ha dado por hacer traducciones de esta serie :P Si alguien quiere alguna pareja en concreto que me lo diga eso si, parejas con Ryoma, yaoi y que no sea Momo que no me cae bien xD

Nos vemos

Mione


End file.
